Stay Alive
by Capitol Berries
Summary: My take on Haymitch Abernathy's Point of View of The Hunger Games written by Suzanne Collins.
1. The Reaping

**The Reaping**

**Author's Note:** It's my first Hunger Games Fan fiction. Please be kind. I did proof read but excuse any mistakes I made. I will try to lessen them in future chapters. Take care, CB

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own The Hunger Games, the plot, any of the character, etc. All that belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just like to play round with her character.

_She's lying down in the lush grass that covers the entire clearing. Flowers of all colors move back and forth from the gentle breeze. Her blonde hair shines in the bright sun. Her long lashes gently brush her cheeks. Her face is free of strain and worry lines. She looks beautiful. I lean forward and bring my fingers to her forehead where a few strands of her blonde hair have escaped and tuck them behind her ear. Gently, I continue to run my fingers from her forehead to the apple of her cheeks. The girl's cheeks feel too cold. I'd imagine them to be warm to touch but they're not. That's very odd. I move my fingers to her lips but they too are cold. Confused, I bring my fingers to her neck where I feel warmth from a red liquid that is starting to cake and dry on her skin. I lift my fingers towards me to examine the strange red liquid that coats my fingers when the girl snaps her eyes open to reveal cold blue irises. "I am dead. You couldn't help me," she accuses me in a raspy voice. Then she lets out a blood curdling shriek that rings throughout the clearing._

My eyes snap open. My shirt is soaked from the sweat and vomit. I reach under the table to my stash of alcohol and grab the bottle. I take a drink and sit back in my chair and try to forget the same nightmare that signals start of the day I dread more than any day of the year. It's reaping day.

I hate this day. No doubt I will fail this year too. I try even though citizens of District 12 think otherwise. Most tributes from twelve are scared, malnourished and weak. They give up the moment their names are called by the escort. Now, not all the tributes I have gotten in my twenty-three years of mentoring are weak. Some do put up a fight but they are never strong enough mentally or physically to defeat the Careers of District 1, 2 and 4. Nevertheless, I always feel as if I have let my tributes down. I feel we would have more winning tributes if we weren't at such a huge disadvantage. Other District tributes work in their respective district fields; children from District 7 work in the lumber mills, children from District 11 work in the farms. District 12 gets the short end of the stick because children here don't work in the mines until after they're 18 years of age. They don't learn how to blow up mines or set mining traps until after when they aren't of reaping age. That is if they survive the reapings.

I take more gulps from the bottle in my hand. My raging headache won't stop but at least I am starting to feel numb from the drink so I drink some more until there are repeated hard knocks on the front door.

"Haymitch, it's reaping day. Get out," a voice in front of the door shouted. I try to shut the voice out in hopes that whoever it is will leave me alone but the person doesn't let up. "Haymitch! Open this door right now or else we will break down this door."

I get up on unsteady feet and clutch the table for some support, grab my bottle, take a drink and continue towards the door. I loosen the locks and throw the door open to see two peacekeepers standing. They look pissed off. Good.

"Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor," I try to mimic our District escort, Effie.

"Cut the shit, Haymitch." Cray snaps. "You stink! Get yourself presentable".

"Sorry if I hadn't dolled myself up for you two."

Cray and Darius exchange a look before they drag me back into the house, grab the nearest shirt from the floor and toss it at me. "Change now Haymitch. It's reaping day. Don't make a scene and shame your district in front of Panem."

I stare at them before I give in and take off my soaked shirt and chuck it on the floor. I change into the shirt that Darius holds out to me. All the while I glare at them.

"Let's go!" Cray demands as he grabs my upper arm and starts to drag me out the door. I fight him and try to get out of his grip. For an old man he sure has a strong grip. I move around and turn to grab my bottle from where I left it on the table when I was made to wear this shirt but Darius grabs it and moves it out of my reach. I glare at him with all the ferocity and anger I can muster up. I try to punch and kick Darius when he comes to grab my other arm but my hands or legs aren't functioning like I'd hoped they would.

They drag me across the Victor's Village and towards the town square. I am thankful they both helped me get to the square for I would never have gotten there on my own. But I am not going to tell them this. Let them think I hate them and I do. I am pushed through the crowds of parents clinging to each other and towards the stair leading to the stage. I holler and yell swear words at Cray and Darius for taking my drink but the words just sound unintelligible to my own ears. I stager onto the stage and fall into the third chair set up.

I try to squint through the bright sun that makes my head even more. My vision starts to become hazy and bleary. I close my eyes and wish I had my bottle to drown out the eerie silence that fills the square until I hear applause from the crowd. I think the ceremony has already started but I am not sure. I turn to my left and try to give Effie a big hug to welcome her to his joyous occasion but she cringes away in disgust. I wish something would drop out of the sky and stop Effie from pulling out two names that will haunt me in my dreams. I will her to stay in her seat and save two families from grieving tonight. The mayor calls up Effie and she trots up to the podium as quickly as possible.

"Happy Hunger Game! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She chirps brightly only to be met with silence from the crowd. Like every year, Effie says "Ladies first!" and shuffles towards the glass ball that holds the names of all eligible girls in District 12. She puts her hand into the ball and pulls out one slip and walks back towards the podium.

I lean forward not in anticipation but in fear for the poor girl whose name is written on that slip. In a loud and clear voice Effie reads out "Primrose Everdeen."

I look into the crowd and see a little blonde haired girl standing alone as the girls around her move away from her like she has some contagious disease they don't want to catch.

This Primrose Everdeen has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She doesn't look like she's from the Seam but she's quite skinny like the Seam kids. This girl is too young to die. All the girls standing are too young to die. People in the crowd whisper unhappily to each other as they realize that a little twelve year old is about to face her death.

I lean forward some more as I try to observe Primrose while she starts to walk down the aisle and towards the stage to take her place as the female tribute. This girl will die for sure. She's too small and innocent looking. I am sure she doesn't know anything about survival or how to wield a weapon. I highly doubt that she's hiding any ability behind that petrified expression on her young face. I see Primrose lying in the same field as Maysliee from my nightmare. She has blood soaking her clothes and cold, dead blue accusing eyes that stare back at me.

Thankfully, my nightmare is interrupted by a voice that rings clearly throughout the square and I think that maybe something did fall out of the sky and we don't have to have this reaping. But once again I am not so lucky to escape this ordeal.

The clear voice shouts "Prim! Prim!" and the crowd parts to let a dark haired girl through and towards the stage just as Primrose is about to climb up the stairs. The older girl pushes Primrose behind her and shouts "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I stare in shock and I think I might have been fantasizing this but the crowd, peacekeepers and Effie must be fantasizing with me because they're all as shocked as I am at this dark haired girl.

This girl is almost the exact opposite of Primrose. I am sure she's from the Seam with dark hair and grey eyes. She's more agile, taller, and stronger and she's got guts to volunteer for this younger girl. This girl stands a chance to come close or perhaps win this year. I am quite satisfied with choice of the female tribute this year. District 12 finally stands a chance. I see a small spark of hope that possibly this girl will make it home.

Effie seems to be the first one who breaks out of the shock at the sudden change of events and starts to rant on about the process of volunteering until the mayor shuts her up and urges the dark haired girl forward.

Primrose is screaming frantically at the dark haired girl as she wraps her skinny arms around the older girl. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim, let go!" Katniss angrily tries to shake off Primrose. "Let go!" But Primrose doesn't until another dark haired boy lifts her up and forcibly pulls her away from Katniss. Katniss then mounts the steps and starts to make her way up the stairs.

"Well, bravo!" Effie cheers happily. She's no doubt happy that all eyes will be on her when the reapings are recapped this evening. "That's the spirit of the games!" She grabs Katniss around the shoulders and moves her towards the podium. "What's your name?" Effie asks and the girl steadies herself before she replies "Katniss Everdeen".

I am surer that this girl will be a winning tribute now that I know why she volunteered in place of her sister. Even I want to give her a thank you for the most courageous and brave act I have seen in my lifetime. No amount of love will save anyone from the reaping but this Katniss has found a way to make sure that her sister can be saved.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie smiles.

I have never felt such a strong urge to hit sometime until now. This woman cannot possibly find joy while watching children die. It's inhumane and cruel. Thankfully, the entire District seems to disagree with this appalling woman standing up on stage and quietly stares ahead of them. They don't say anything but their silence says everything. Then something amazing happens when the entire crowd touches three fingers of their left hands to their lips before raising them up in the air towards Katniss.

My hatred for the Capitol and love for my District gives me strength to get up on unsteady feet and make my way over to Katniss to congratulate her for giving the Capitol the ultimate middle finger. I throw an arm around Katniss' shoulder. "Look at her. Look at this one!" I shout off towards the cameras that surround the stage, filming everything. "I like her! Lots of... spunk!" I raise my hand victoriously. "More than you!" I release her shoulders and walk forward towards the cameras while shouting "More than you!" as I point directly at the cameras near the stage. I want to shout more things at the Capitol but my body has a mind of its own when I lose my balance and plunge off the stage, to the ground and fall into unconsciousness.

I wake up just as someone drowns me in cold water. I sputter and cough as I glance up to see Darius fighting a smile while looking down at me. Cray stands behind him probably pissed off at me for doing all the things he told me not to do earlier and his anger makes me feel much better. I am in a tub, in Victor's Village and I think they maybe want me to shower which is confirmed when Cray walks closer and glances at the device he holds in his hands. "Take a shower Haymitch! You have ten minutes before we have to make sure you're on that train to the Capitol. We're waiting outside." And with that he leaves and Darius follows behind and shuts the door. I can help but smile at their pissed off expressions. I find that greatly satisfying.

I stand up with the help of the wall and turn on the shower. I hate these Capitol showers with all their fancy gadgets, scents and perfumes. I'd rather wash myself with coal scented soap than any of the fake scents available to me. I finish and dress in the clothes that lie on the bench near the far wall and go outside to meet Darius and Cray.

Cray gets up and motions for me to follow towards the front door. I ignore him and walk towards the table and pick up my forgotten bottle and take a big gulp before I see a hand snatch away my precious bottle. "Dammit, Haymitch! We're going too late for the train." Darius glares.

Cray turns around to see all the commotion and growls before he walks back to me. "Are you stupid? We need to get going. You have pulled enough shit for today. What were you thinking taunting the Capitol on stage? Are you trying to bring more trouble to this District? Why don't you try to stay sober so you're able to shut your mouth?" Confused, I stare at Cray. Did I taunt the Capitol? I don't remember doing that. Shit! I probably did do that. It definitely sounds like something I'd do. I open my mouth to tell them to screw themselves but I don't. Cray sighs and helps Darius drags me out "They'd probably overlook it since you're famous for liking the bottle too much."

Things are a quiet while we walk through town and towards the Train Station. "Who was the male tribute?" I wonder. Darius answers me since Cray is still pissed off at me. "Peeta Mellark! The baker's youngest boy."

I contemplate this new information. The Baker's boys are strong, big and I have seen them all lift heavy sacks of flour and other grains around town. From what I have heard from my rare trips to town that they are very skilled and kind boys. I just hope Peeta is strong enough to kill when he has to. He should be physically fit since he's from town and the Baker's kids look relatively better fed than many of the Seam kids. I am happy at this year's tributes. Katniss and Peeta both looked to be good tributes. I just hope they are skilled in some weapon to give them a fighting chance or else they'll be eaten alive by the Career tributes.

We make it to the Train Station and Cray all but pushes me into the train, brings up his little hand held device and commands the driver to shut the door to my cart. I want to hate Cray and Darius but I can't muster up any anger. All I can feel is trepidation and fear that I may once again fail this year. I turn around and walk through the carts and towards the bar cart. I grab a new bottle, open it and collapse on a sofa. I take big gulps and try to zone out the dread that fills me when I think that Katniss and Peeta just said good bye to their families for the final time. I take another big gulp and will myself to try and forget this terrible nightmare.


	2. The Train Ride

**The Train Ride**

**Author's Note:** It's my first Hunger Games Fan fiction. Please be kind. I did proof read but excuse any mistakes I made. I will try to lessen them in future chapters. Take care, CB

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own The Hunger Games, the plot, any of the character, etc. All that belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just like to play round with her character.

After an hour or so the train begins to move. All the bravado and hope I felt moments before I boarded the train instantly vanishes. My nightmare has officially begun for the twenty-fourth time. No matter how much I drink the sickening feeling in my stomach doesn't go away. I try to convince myself that maybe this year we have a fighting chance but my track record for bringing home a tribute is absolutely undependable. However; I still feel as if I should try the hardest I can to plan out everything despite my fears.

I think I can sell the image of Katniss easily. The Capitol will eat up the story of Katniss volunteering for Primrose. I think Peeta too can be quite useful. He looks to be strong and from what I have heard of the Baker's boys is that they all have a golden tongue. The Capitol will buy into his stories easily. These two are prime tributes but I have no idea if they are familiar with any of the weapons. Sponsors can't be useful if my tributes die on the first day. They need to have survival skills and the charm to pull in the sponsors and win the games. But it's too bad only one of them can win. I hope it doesn't come down to me picking who I want to save.

I get up to refill my drink and walk through the different train carts and towards my room. The dinner cart is almost empty except for a figure sitting near the window and staring out at the passing scenery. I walk closer and the figure turns around and stares at me with curious but cautious blue eyes. "Where are Effie and Katniss?" He stares at me for a moment before he mutters "In their rooms." I nod at him and mumble that I am going to take a nap. "Okay." Peeta turns around and continues to stare out the window.

I make it to my room and flop on the bed. I shift and turn around in hopes that I will fall asleep but my brain refuses to shut off and give me peace. After a while of shifting around the sheets and pillows I give up on the idea of getting any sleep. Instead, I reach for my bottle and drink myself into a numb slumber.

#~^#~^#~^#~^

I wake up to the smell of food filling my room. I take a deep breath to clear the haze and slowly get up to follow the appetizing smell. I squint through the light in the corridor while I use my hands and wall to safely guide me towards the food cart.

I slowly enter the cart and my stomach grumbles at the delicious food laid out on the large table. My eyes adjust to the light and I see Effie sitting on the couch with Katniss and Peeta. Effie seems to be in the middle of some lecture about god knows what when she stops and looks at me.

"I miss supper?" I ask them as clearly as I can manage. I move forward and almost lose my balance. The sudden motion doesn't sit well with my stomach and I empty everything I'd consumed in the past 12 hours and fall into the puddle. I try to get up but my arms feel like jelly.

I feel two hands clutching my upper arms and then I am lifted up from the floor. "I tripped?" I ask. "Smells bad." I try to get rid of the disgusting vomit that covers my face. This stench reeks and suddenly I am not hungry anymore.

I feel myself being dragged across the cart but I don't have any strength in me to pay attention and I blank out completely.

#~^#~^#~^#~^

I wake up next morning very fresh and well-rested. I walk to the bathroom and I am shocked when I see a clean face staring back at me. It's hard to recognize that it's actually me. I try to recall the events of last night but I only remember the awful smell of the vomit and hands dragging me back to my room. The kids must have cleaned me up. I don't know how to take this new fact in. I am truly appreciative of them.

I try to plan out my next few days. First, I will try to see if Katniss and Peeta have any hope when I test them today. Second, I need to think of how I am going to present my tributes to the Capitol. Third, I have to make sure that I don't do anything rash like threaten the Capitol or else my tributes may suffer a potentially fatal blow in the arena at the hands of the game makers because of my comments.

But I have to eat food before I do anything. My last meal was three days ago and right now I am starving. I walk through the corridors and into the diner cart. Effie is sitting on the sofa, facing away from me as she fixes her make-up. Peeta glances up at me from the dining table but I bring a finger to my lips, urging him to be quiet. I make my way over to oblivious Effie and give her a noogie. Effie turns around looking murderous. "My hair! Haymitch, what were you thinking?" I plop myself on the adjacent couch and smile at her. "Always wonderful to see you Effie. How are you this fine morning?" She glares at me and fixes her wig while muttering obscenities under her breath. Good ol' Effie can always be counted on for a few laughs. She then gets up from her spot and walks over to pour herself a coffee. On cue my stomach growls and I make my way over to the dinner table.

Peeta looks uncomfortable but amused nonetheless. I can't help but smile at his innocent expression. I butter some toast and quickly scarf it down and then I get started at the eggs and ham. Finally, when I am done I take out my metal flask and make myself a cocktail of juice and some alcohol.

Effie is still cursing me when I see Katniss enter. I wave Katniss over to a chair across from me," Sit down! Sit down!"

Peeta and Katniss start eating their breakfast and I am hoping they both eat as much as they can because putting on a few pounds will be healthy for them. They will need all the energy they can get.

As I observe them both eating I notice a weird sort of tension between them. My curiosity is sparked when Peeta address Katniss with such ease. "They call it hot chocolate," says Peeta. "It's good." I look between them and I can't help but feel a sense of kinship between them. Kinship is something rare in tributes. Only the Careers know their partner because they train with each other; however, in District 12 kinship is a strange concept. In District 12 it's always every woman or man for him or herself. I have only had a few occurrences where the tributes knew each other. I remember a brutal year where both tributes were cousins. I drank myself into oblivion after their deaths because their family's grief haunted me. I fear that I might have that rare occurrence on my hand this year. I take a drink of my cocktail to lessen my fear.

I see Katniss staring at me with calculating eyes. I feel as if I am her prey and she's sitting there thinking of all the ways she can take me down. I know she isn't impressed with what she's looking at and I completely understand that. I am not the mentor they deserve but I know for sure that I will try my hardest to bring a tribute home this year.

After a while of staring Katniss finally asks, "So, you're supposed to give us advice."

I see an opportunity arise and I plan to test them both to see if they have that determination and fight in them to have a chance to be top contenders in this year's games. For the past twenty-three years I have tested all my tributes in the same manner and I have gotten mixed responses. Many have already given up and they just sulk in their chairs. They don't fight back at all. Those are the years where I give up before I even start because those tributes don't have that grit they need to win. But, in some cases some tributes haven't given up yet. They usually fire back a crude comment or they make sure I know how much they hate me. That reaction is what I need from Katniss and Peeta right now.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." I laugh wildly. In my opinion this advice is really good. Any other advice is really stupid because the circumstances are different for every tribute. What worked for you may not work for another tribute. My mentor gave this advice to me and sure I hated him in the beginning but it was the only advice that came handy in and outside the arena. Katniss and Peeta exchange a look before they react.

Peeta is the first one to react and he stuns me when he stares straight at me with a cold and brutal ferocity. "That's very funny," he says. Then with a hard hand he knocks the cocktail glass out of my hand and the contents spill on the carpeted floor. "Only not to us." He articulates every word to get his point across. Pleased with his reaction, I decide to test him further by punching him in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. Then I decide to provoke Katniss by making a huge show of pouring myself a drink as if they aren't worth a second thought to me. And she too doesn't disappoint when she expertly wields a knife between the bottle and my hand. Then she's on the offense as she braces herself for an attack from me. Her quick actions and thinking surprises me.

I could never have predicted these two would react so perfectly. This was exactly what I was looking for and I am greatly pleased right now. I sit back and take in what I just saw. Not only are those two fiery and determined but there is a very high chance they both are very capable of wielding a weapon. I really hit the lottery this year.

"Well, what's this?" I squint at them. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Peeta rises up and reaches for the ice on the fruit platter and goes to put it against his face. "No," I stop him. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena." Peeta looks at me before he responds, "That's against the rules." I couldn't care less about the Capitol's rules but I stop myself from this type of thinking because I promised myself that I won't do or say anything that will harm my tributes in the arena. "Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better."

I turn to Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides the table?" She stares at me and yanks the knife that sticks into the table and launches it into the wall across the room. The knife lands in the seam between two panels. I am impressed. Very.

"Stand over here. Both of you," I tell them, nodding to the middle of the room. They both get up and I get up to look over them.

They both look good enough. Katniss is a bit skinnier than Peeta but she's strong enough. Peeta is quite muscular and well-built and his size will be a huge advantage to him in the arena. I prod at his muscles and I am convinced even more that Peeta can easily rival the career boys. Katniss isn't that well-built as Peeta but with those knife skills she can possibly survive against a Career. They are both good looking. Not absolutely hopeless and I am sure their stylists will polish them up for the Capitol. They're not that bad. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

I come to face them and make a deal with them. "All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you." I tell them. "But you have to do exactly as I say."

I know this deal will be fine with them. And if it isn't then I can't do anything about it. I am the mentor and if they want my help they will have to play by my rules. I know the drinking part may not sit well with them but I am trying to be as honest I can with them. I would be fibbing if I'd told them that I won't drink at all. However, I will try to lessen it significantly for their sake.

Peeta agrees but Katniss starts asking me questions. "So help us," she says. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone -"

I interrupt her before Katniss starts firing more questions at me. "One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," I tell her. I know their stylists, Cinna and Portia from last year's victor party and they seemed to be quite decent. I know for sure they won't make Katniss and Peeta face Panem while nude. I don't know what they have planned but I have faith in them.

"But-" She doesn't get the memo because she starts up again.

I interrupt her again, "No buts. Don't resist."

I decide to leave because I know Katniss won't stop asking questions. I grab a bottle of spirit and walk back to my room. I need to plan out tonight's opening ceremony.


	3. The Opening Ceremony

**The Opening Ceremony**

**Author's Note:** It's my first Hunger Games Fan fiction. Please be kind. I did proof read but excuse any mistakes I made. I will try to lessen them in future chapters. This chapter was the longest one so far (10 pages) but I think it is good enough. Please review and put this story on alert. I really love to hear from you all.

Take care, CB

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own The Hunger Games, the plot, any of the character, etc. All that belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just like to play around with her character.

I hate the Remake Centre. They don't allow any alcohol into the rooms. I know I made a promise to my tributes but I really need a drink right now. I can't take it with these bright lights and this inhuman looking person standing above me. Asking the stylist team to shut up while working isn't asking much of them but somehow they don't understand the concept of keeping quiet. Some people think that only the tributes have to face this torture at the hands of these Capitol ninnies but they aren't the only ones. I have to make sure I am up to Capitol standards.

Mind you, I have resisted the previous years but this year I have to be presentable so I can interact with sponsors without them cringing away from me. I have two promising tributes and I am not going to let them suffer because I wasn't presentable. Also, I made a promise to Katniss and Peeta.

My stylist is a one hit wonder. He keeps on telling me about how he won some bloody fashion competition and now he is a professional stylist. I can see how good he must be if he got the District 12 mentor. Maybe the judges were blinded by his neon yellow hair during the competition or his opponents were pre-school children. Nevertheless, I sulk in my chair while he shaves me clean.

I hate it. I hate these Capitol lowlifes. I hate how they cheer while young children die. I hate how they will cheer on while Katniss and Peeta face their deaths. I hate how they cheered on the District 1 girl as she tried to kill me in my games. I hate it all.

I close my eyes and wish a hole in the ground will swallow me whole right now.

"Maybe we can dye his hair red. They will contrast his eyes." The nimrod mumbles to his partner. I turn around and glare at them both until they shrink back in fear. "If you dye or style my hair I will strangle you right now, Fruitloops. Then, I will make your partner clean up the mess and then I will strangle him too." They both pale and I am pleased with myself. "Just wash my hair and run a comb through them. Got it?" They both nod and start cleaning my hair.

When I am done I get up and look over myself. I have clean hair and a clean face. I wear a black dress shirt and some dress pants. I don't look half bad but only one thing is missing.

"Go get a glass of wine!" I snap at Fruitloops.

He stares at me for a few minutes before he hurries out the room. I know alcohol isn't allowed in these rooms but I couldn't care less right now. I need a little liquid inspiration to get me started. After a few minutes, Fruitloops comes in and hands me the glass with a shaking hand. I take the glass, drain it quickly, hand it back and start to walk out the door. "It was a pleasure working with you, Gentlemen. I hope you learned something new today."

The mentors view the games from the huge screens in the Mentor's Lounge in the Remake Centre. We can stay inside or go watch with the crowd. However, almost all mentors prefer to be inside. It gives us time to chat with the other mentors and it's easier to size up the competition on the big screens. Plus, there is food and booze.

I make my way into the lounge and I see all the familiar faces. I think the only upside to the Hunger Games was that I met some great people who can relate to my experiences.

I grab a drink from the nearby waiter and spot Chaff, Seeder, Finnick, Blight and Mags sitting on the couches by the huge windows that cover the entire East side of the room. The Career mentors: Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria and Brutus crowd around the other couches, occasionally looking over to the other mentors. Some mentors aren't here while others are sitting around the screens.

"Well speak of the devil and he shall appear" Chaff, the District 11 mentor and my drinking partner says as he roughly smacks me on my back when I sit down on the couch. "Happy Hunger Games, Haymitch!"

"Don't you look all clean! What's so special about this year?" Finnick asks.

"I made my tributes a promise." I say. "I can't get drunk."

Somehow the guys don't believe this because they start laughing.

"You! Not drinking? Thanks for the joke, Haymitch," says Blight.

I would be mad at them for laughing but really I am not. They know about my drinking habits. Some people may be ashamed of drinking but I am not because drinking is my only escape from the games. And despite their laughter these guys understand that completely because they too turn to drinking as their escape.

Just then the lounge door is thrown open and Johanna enters. She drains three glasses of wine, stalks her way towards us and falls into the chair. "Well hello to you too, sunshine." Finnick chuckles. Johanna stick her middle finger up in the air and glares at him. "Bite me, Odair!" Finnick grins and put an arm around her shoulder which she tries to shake off.

"So, you got a volunteer this year." Chaff says in between sips of his drink.

"Yeah! Got me two fighters"

"The crying girl and the blond boy are quite the fighters" Johanna sneers. "Mine are not that great either. What about yours, Odair?"

Finnick narrows his eyes and considers his answer before replying, "They were both reaped. "

We all are a little shocked. District 4 is a Career district. Tributes have always volunteered there. Very rarely do they not have any volunteers. Finnick looks around before he whispers, "Things are changing." Then he gets up to refill his glass and comes back.

"Well, my tributes are great. Did you all see my boy, Thresh? One of the biggest of District 11," boasts Chaff. He's trying to lighten the tense mood but he also attracts the attention of the Career mentors who start to make their way over to the couches near the screens.

All the escorts and mentors take a seat because the Opening Ceremony is about to begin. I pay more attention to each tribute because unlike other mentors, I have not watched the reapings of other Districts. I need to pay extra attention to see who can be a possible threat to Katniss and Peeta in the arena.

District 1 chariot is led out by snow-white horses. The tributes are wearing tunics glittering with jewels and they're spray-painted all over. The crowd goes wild. They are a Career District and therefore the favorites of the Capitol ninnies. Cashmere and Gloss congratulate each other on their tributes. Typical District 1 idiots.

District 2 chariot is second and I get nervous when I see the sickening and arrogant smiles of the two tributes. I have a strange feeling that these two Tributes who go by the names Clove and Cato will be tough to take down in the arena.

District 3 and District 4 are not threatening. I am quite surprised with District 4. Usually, the tributes are big and lethal but these two tributes look like they'll be killed in the bloodbath.

District 5, 6 7, 8 and 9 are all typical tributes that I have seen for the past twenty-three years.

I feel sick when I see the crippled boy from District 10. I hate the Capitol even more now. How can they be so heartless to let this boy fight in the games? Everyone knows he won't make it out. Not with District 1 and 2 looking like that. Nevertheless, the boy whose name is Alex waves and tries his best to win over the crowd.

District 11 is next and I can see why Chaff was so excited about his tributes. The boy, Thresh, is huge. He's as big as Cato and just as strong. He's also going to be a tough competitor. I think Peeta can rival him but Katniss for sure wouldn't have any physical advantage over him. I hope they don't meet in the arena. The female tribute of District 11, Rue, is a tiny little thing. Claudius Templesmith mentions she's twelve and I can't help but remember Primrose. Someone volunteered for her but I guess no one did for Rue. I hope when her death is quick and painless.

Finally, it's time for my tributes. I lean forward in my seat as Claudius introduces the District 12 tributes. I am absolutely stunned with what Cinna and Portia were able to pull off. I knew they were good but I never thought they were that good. I mean they did get District 12. The lowest District any fashion designer can get.

"They're on fire! Haymitch! Your tributes are on fire," shouts some mentor. We all stand up and crowd around the screens to get a better look. There is a lot of commotion around the lounge and on the ground below us.

"No! Their capes are on fire. Not them." Finnick exclaims and all the people relax a bit.

They both look other worldly. They both have some makeup on but they look absolutely stunning. They play their part perfectly. They both smile and wave at the crowd. Katniss makes a big show of catching a rose thrown at her and allures crowd with her smile. I had no clue she knew how to smile because the few times I have seen her at the Hob, she was always scowling. They both even smile at each other.

The second shock of the night comes to us all when Cecilia, the District 8 mentor says, "Look! They're holding hands too." And then on cue, they both raise their joined hands and the crowd literally goes wild.

The fact that scares, excites and thrills me the most is Katniss and Peeta are holding hands. It scares me because my suspicion of them knowing each other is confirmed and it scares me that I may have to pick sides. I am excited because I have a plan on how to manipulate and trap the sponsors in. I am thrilled because without knowing those two are rebelling against the Capitol's famous divide and conquer strategy. If these two play along with me then they have a very strong chance of making it to the top five. Things are looking good so far for District 12.

After President Snow's redundant speech, the tribute chariots go back to the Remake Centre. We all drink to our Tributes' success and mingle with each other until we are told to empty the lounge. When all the mentors and escorts empty the lounge I take that as my cue to leave. I walk out into the hall before I am violently pulled back into the empty lounge and the door is closed shut. I turn around to face my assailant.

Effie Trinket is staring at me with a serious expression. For someone so tiny she sure has a lot of strength. I think I am going to have a nasty bruise on my shoulder from where she savagely grabbed me. "What is your strategy for gaining sponsors for Katniss and Peeta?" She asks as she backs me up into a wall with her hand.

I shrug because though I have a plan it's not something that I have finalized yet. "I don't have any strategy." I tell her.

She continues to stare a hole through me. "How can you not have a strategy? They were amazing out there. They deserve something from you." She says. "I was talking to some potential sponsors. I talked Katniss and Peeta up to them but they say that they need more information on them. Why they were holding hands? What will their training scores be? Do they know each other from before?"

"What did you say to them?" I wonder.

"I was very mysterious because you never told me your strategies." She accuses me. I would feel bad but I hadn't planned anything the last time I saw her. "I mentioned how Katniss volunteered for her sister. How they both overcame barbarism of their district."

I can't help but chuckle at the irony of her last statement. However, Effie doesn't find any humor in it because she shoves me harder against the wall and grits her teeth. Seriously, I have never seen her get so passionate about two tributes. It's starting to get frightening. "This isn't funny, Haymitch! I can only talk up to the sponsors. You're the only one who can fix the deal. I wish I had that privilege so I wouldn't have to deal with your sorry behind but I don't."

"Okay! Okay! I will try to get a plan out as soon as possible. I will tell you by end of the night." I relent.

She huffs and relaxes her choke hold on me. "Good. You better cooperate with me because I am not afraid of getting you to the table at gun point!"

I pale at that idea because I know by the look on her face that she isn't joking around. "Okay! I will do it."

Satisfied she turns around and leaves as if nothing ever happened.

I shudder at Effie's threat again. Women truly are scary creatures.

I grab a drink for the nearby table and drink it quickly for some strength. I have about an hour before I have to meet Cinna, Portia, Effie and the kids for dinner on the twelfth floor. I decide to go to The Eye.

The Eye is a huge area of the ground floor of the Training Centre. It's a place where only sponsors, reporters, escorts and mentors can mingle. They serve food and drinks. Sponsors and mentors can go to a private lounge area where they can make deals for their tributes. It's called The Eye because huge screens adorn the walls where the games can be viewed by all at all times. It's a place where the Capitol elites come to talk and gossip sometimes.

I am going there to talk to some sponsors and convince them that Katniss and Peeta are the real deal. And they would get their money's worth if they sponsored them both.

I walk through the glass door and I am ambushed with Capitol reporters all jumping and pushing each other as they fire question after question at me. I am happy when the Peacekeepers interrupt them all and tell them to behave properly or they will be thrown out. For once I am glad these Peacekeepers are here. They all calm down and disperse.

I breathe a sigh and smooth my shirt and hair. I grab a champagne glass from a waiter and start walking towards a few sponsors who are already walking towards me. I decide to smile and turn on the charm I had during my hunger games.

"Gentlemen," I nod at them with confidence and a smile.

"Mr. Abernathy. Pleased to meet you. I am Remus Holst. " A green haired man with sliver tattoos says. "You have quite the tributes this year. Are they friends?"

I pretend to be silent for a few minutes to increase the mystery. "Yes, they're determined to be the winner. They sure are something, right?" I ask them as I take a drink. "They'll be worth every penny you give." I promise to them.

"Yes, I am sure they'll live up to our expectations. We'll take in detail after a few days?" He asks.

"Of course," I say.

I talk to a few more sponsors who want to wait for a few days to get more information on Katniss and Peeta before they wire the money into the District 12 Tributes account. It's progress, in my opinion. The sponsors will come back and so far it's going better than any of the previous years. Now only I have to come up with a plan to maximize the potential for getting sponsors. I need to somehow present Katniss and Peeta in such a way that it will attract a lot of money from these Capitol ninnies. And I need to come up with a plan quickly because I promised Effie that I will tell her by tonight. I really don't want her to follow through with her threat. I know the woman wasn't kidding around. And that really terrifies me.

I make my way up to the twelfth floor for dinner just as the Avoxes are serving dinner. Effie, Cinna, Portia and the kids are already there. Even though I am sort of scared of Effie; I will be civil to her. I don't want Cinna and Portia seeing something. Also, I don't want to worry Katniss and Peeta because they already have enough on their plates. I grab a glass of wine offered to me and I sit down and start eating the Mushroom soup that's placed in front of me.

I notice Katniss staring at me but I ignore her and decide to eat because I am famished.

"Where were you, Haymitch?" Effie asks me in a sweet voice.

"At The Eye, Effie." I say. She's satisfied with this answer. I still have to come up a plan of some sort on how we're going to play at this year's games. By tonight.

We all exchange a few tidbits of conversation but other than that it's quiet. Cinna and Portia do most of the talking.

When desert is being served I notice Katniss shaking her head as if she's trying to clear it. She seems a little tipsy. I don't know whether to laugh at her or be worried. It's funny because she's had only one glass of wine and she's already tipsy. However, I don't want her to wake up tomorrow with a hangover. Tomorrow is the first day of training and it's much too important to slack off. Katniss' face lights up like a child's when she sees the Avox setting it on fire. She's definitely about to fire a round of questions at the Avox. "What makes it burn? Is it the alcohol?" I am about to tell her that Avoxes can't speak when she looks up at the Avox and says, "That's the last thing I wa – oh! I know you!"

The room immediately tenses. The Avox shakes her head at Katniss and quickly leaves the table. I stare at Katniss and will her with my mind to shut up because it will be safer for her. Effie, Cinna and Portia are just as aghast and startled as I am at Katniss addressing the Avox as if they're old acquaintances.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" Effie snaps in hopes that Katniss gets the point and quiets down. "The very thought."

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asks. The confused expression on her face would be hilarious were it not for the circumstances.

I decide to answer her his time in hopes that she stops asking questions. She doesn't know the rooms might be bugged but I do. "Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't talk. She's probably a traitor of some sort." I use the word 'traitor' because if Katniss is smart enough she'd understand immediately that I am talking about a law breaker. I really hope she doesn't know any law breakers and if she does I hope she stays quiet. "Not likely you'd know her."

Effie decides to drive home the point when she adds, "And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's an order. Of course, you don't really know her."

I think the wine is really starting to get to her. I am about to take it away when she begins to explain why she mistook an Avox for an acquaintance. "No, I guess not, I just –"

Peeta snaps his fingers, "Delly Cartwright!" He then goes on to give a reasonable explanation. "That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly."

Katniss quickly catches up with Peeta, "Of course, that's who I was thinking of. Must be the hair."

"Something about the eyes too." Peeta nods.

We all relax reasonably. "Oh, well. If that's all it is," says Cinna. "And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it especially in honor of your fiery debut."

We all eat the cake and move on to the sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremony. I tune out most of it until Katniss and Peeta come out of the Remake Centre. I skim over all the details except for one.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" I wonder. I want to know if they both did this on their own or of they were told to by someone.

"Cinna's," says Portia.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," I say quietly to myself. "Very nice."

I think over why Cinna told them to hold hands. Did he know what he was doing? Did he have some information on my tributes that I didn't? I need to ask him. Possibly Portia too. But I think I have a solid plan of how I am going to present Katniss and Peeta to the Capitol. Since Cinna has already presented them as a team, I am going to carry that theme throughout the games. The Capitol will eat it up. I need to share this idea with Effie. I think Cinna and Portia are safe to share it with as well because I have a feeling that they'd side with us no matter what. Maybe they can help me carry out this plan. But first I need to get rid of Katniss and Peeta.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll teach you exactly how I want you to play it," I address Katniss and Peeta. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

They both get up and leave. I get up and refill the wine glasses because I need my team to back me up and trust me on this. Also, I really need a drink and somehow including others in doesn't make me feel that guilty about drinking.

"I think we need to present Katniss and Peeta as a team since Cinna already started with that idea. It's not a bad idea. We can go along for as long as possible. This idea hasn't been used at all during the games. It's new and the sponsors will eat it up. They're already wondering why they were holding hands. It worked wonderfully tonight," I say to them. "So, what do you all think?"

"I think that's quite good. The sponsors were really curious with the District 12 tributes." Effie says.

"We might face resistance from them both though. They did hold hands tonight but can they carry that out through the interviews and possibly in the games too?" Cinna wonder.

We consider this obstacle until Portia chimes in with a very important piece of information. "I don't know about Katniss but I think Peeta will be game for it."

All three of us are puzzled. Why would Peeta be okay with teaming up with Katniss? Did he say something to Portia?

"Did he say he will team up with Katniss?" I ask her.

"He didn't out right say it. But I asked him about Katniss while I was helping him with his costume. He spoke like he knew her already. Like he fancied her," Portia explains.

"What do you mean 'fancied her'? Does Peeta like Katniss?" Effie asks. I think she and I are both on the same page now.

"He didn't say it. But the look on his face said it all." Portia whispers.

If I can present them as lovers than that would be better than presenting them as a team. The Capitol will eat up the story of two lovers entering the games. However, I hope Portia is wrong on her assessment because it would be horrible if one of them lived while the other died. It's a great story line for the Capitol but it's far too sad for the people who knew the truth about them. I am completely torn in as to what I should do.

"What about Katniss?" I turn to Cinna. "Did she say anything about Peeta?"

"She was very quiet. She only spoke when I asked her a question. She kept to herself…I don't know if she like Peeta." Cinna says. "She's determined to win, Haymitch."

"I still think presenting them as a team will go better right now. If we want to change something later then we can," I tell them. "They'll have to be a team whether they like it or not. We will get more sponsors and the Capitol will love it. That's the only way they'll have a fighting chance against the Careers of District 1 and 2."

Cinna, Portia and Effie nod in agreement and I am pleased that we have something laid out.

"Tomorrow is training. We can make them wear same shirts. The other tributes will get the message and so will the Gamemakers," Effie whispers.

"Yeah! That could work." Portia agrees and so does Cinna.

"That's a good start. I'll tell them to train together, eat together and just be together at all times. Maybe they'll get the idea but even if they don't then it's still fine," I say.

After a few minutes of silence, Portia and Cinna get up to leave. After half an hour, Effie leaves as well.

Today was a good day. We got much done. I know what I want from Katniss and Peeta and I think these games will last much longer for me than any of the previous ones. At least, I hope they do. I really want to bring a tribute home this year.

I sigh and rub my eyes. I get up and pour myself a drink and walk to my room to get some sleep.


	4. The Training

**The Training **

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own The Hunger Games, the plot, any of the character, etc. All that belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just like to play around with her character.

Sleep isn't coming easily to me tonight. Each time I close my eyes I see Katniss and Peeta being purposely killed by the Gamemakers because I taunted the Capitol. Sometimes, I see huge Thresh sneaking up on Katniss and killing her. Other times I see Peeta being beheaded by Cato while the District 2 brute laughs on and celebrates with the other Careers. After what seemed like hours, I finally succumb to a dreamless sleep and for that I am thankful.

I wake up a few hours after dawn. Even though I am not well-rested, I still feel better than I have felt sometimes when I wake up. I really need to be on my toes today because my real job as a mentor begins today. I need to tell these kids about what I want from them. I cross the room and get ready even though I would like nothing more than to grab a bottle and have a drink. No! I have to be sober. I cannot ruin this chance.

I dress and leave my room. Peeta is following close behind me.

"Good morning," I say to him. He seems surprised but he quickly accepts it and greets me back.

I enter the dining room and bid Katniss a good morning, I quickly go to load my plate with some beef stew and rolls. I am starved. Having little alcohol in my system is really taking a toll on my stomach.

While I am eating, I notice Katniss throwing annoyed glances in my direction. Great! I haven't even started and she's already pissed off at me. I want to ask what's bothering her but I decide to keep quiet when I see that she keeps narrowing her eyes at the outfit she and Peeta are wearing. If she's not pleased with the outfit than I know she won't be happy when I will tell her to stay with Peeta throughout training. Whatever. She's going to have to deal with this if she wants to make it back to her family alive.

I stuff myself with many servings of stew, rolls and coffee. I have no clue when I will eat lunch. I need to get Effie and go down to The Eye and start talking to more sponsors. That alone can take up hours and hours.

When I am done eating, I take out my little flask and take a big gulp. I think I deserve a little drink. I haven't drunk since last night. That alone is a huge achievement for me. After a few deep breaths I decide to get this show on the road.

I lean on my elbows and look at Katniss and Peeta. "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

I have asked this question to all my tributes and they all have given me the same answers; they want to be trained together. I guess it makes them feel less isolated knowing that someone else is with them. Also, I don't argue because it's easier for me to train them together. However, this year, I am expecting them to say separately because let's face the fact that this year nothing has gone like how it has the previous years. Also, Katniss was pissed at dressing the same as Peeta than I guess it's safe to assume that she'll be opposed to this too.

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss wonders.

I have to hide the surprise on my face because that wasn't a question I was expecting. This means that Katniss isn't as opposed to the idea of working as a team than she'd like us to think. I just have to play ti safe right now because if I come right out and tell her that I want her and Peeta to be a team than she might run away. I decide to take a different approach to answer her question.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," I tell her. I think this is safe because she already showcased her knife skills in the train and I doubt that gives Peeta any advantage over her in the arena.

They both exchange a look before Peeta speaks up. "I don't have any secret skills," he says. "And I already know what yours is right? I mean, I have eaten enough of your squirrels".

Squirrels? What? Did Katniss use a knife to hunt squirrels? Can she run so fast that she can catch them? Does she know any traps?

I get really excited because either Katniss is trained in another weapon or she knows how to set up traps. If she knows either of them than this could be really good for her in the arena. I am about to ask her questions about what Peeta means when she says, "You can coach us together."

I nod and direct a general question at them both. I am going to find out what Peeta's last statement about squirrels meant. "Alright, so give me some idea of what you can do," I ask them both.

"I can't do anything," says Peeta. "Unless you count baking bread."

I know he's holding back somewhere or he doesn't get what's deemed as a 'useful' skill in the games. Really, all kids have an ability to do something. Peeta didn't get those broad shoulders and muscles from sitting around. He must do some type of weight lifting. Also, he's a baker. He must have some knowledge of fires or kitchen knives or something. I will ask him later about how he got so buff but right now I am going to play it off.

"Sorry, I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife," I look at her.

"Not really. But I can hunt," she says as she looks down to her hangs. "With a bow and arrow."

A bow and arrow? She's an archer? Where did she get such a weapon? I know the peacekeepers in District 12 are a bit lenient. God bless Cray and the other peacekeepers for their tolerance. I want to ask her how many years of practice she has because I remember archery being a very difficult skill for tributes during my games. It requires time, skills and lots of practice. If she can hunt moving squirrels than shooting a tribute will be a lot easier. They are much bigger target.

"And you're good?" I ask because I want to know how good she is. I don't want to get my hopes up.

"I am alright," she shrugs and continues to not make any eye contact.

I sit back in my chair disappointed until Peeta provides me with a crucial piece of information.

"She's excellent," he says. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer."

If she can pierce the eye than she's good at archery. That's good. I can work with this. I am about to ask Peeta about his skills when he and Katniss start talking each other up. They don't even give me an opportunity to interrupt so I settle for watching. Maybe I will get more information out of them this way since they both refuse to talk about their skills.

"What are you doing?" she narrows her eyes at Peeta.

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself," Peeta asserts.

"What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can life hundred-pound bags of flour," Katniss snaps back at him bitingly. "Tell him that. That's nothing."

"Yes, I am sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't," Peeta fires back.

Katniss huffs and turns to me immediately. "He can wrestle," she states. "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."

"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?" Peeta says as he narrows his eyes at Katniss.

"There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance." Katniss raises her voice in anger. "If I get jumped, I am dead!"

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking people off with your arrows," Peeta bursts as he tenses up. "You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says District 12 may finally have a winner. Then I realized she didn't mean me, she meant you!"

I wince for the boy. What kind of a cruel and heartless mother would say that to her child? All mothers I have seen always cry and kiss their child good-bye. They make sure their child leaves feeling loved from his or her parents. I think Peeta's mother doesn't deserve him. He hasn't given up the fight to survive and for that alone I am proud I got to be his mentor. I hope his father is better than his mother.

"Oh, she meant you," Katniss dismisses him in a soft voice.

"She said, 'She's a survivor, that one'. She is," says Peeta with a hint of betrayal and pain in his blue eyes.

Katniss quiets down even more before she looks up at Peeta like a small child. "But only because someone helped me."

Peeta quiets down for a moment and stares at the bread in Katniss' hands before he says, "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you," Katniss insists.

Now Peeta looks at me. "She has no idea. The effect she can have." He turns his head away and runs his fingers along the wood grain in the table, refusing to look at a growling Katniss.

I stare between the two of them, trying to figure out what just happened. Portia sad Peeta liked Katniss and I think Peeta just admitted his feelings for her indirectly. Katniss on the other hand is far too furious to even notice this fact.

I let them both cool down. I think they should stay away from weight lifting and archery while training. If those Careers found out Katniss and Peeta were any good, they'd try to take them out first thing. Or, they might make sure Katniss and Peeta don't get their hands on weapons they know how to use. I think it's safe to tell them to learn something new and save their talent for the Gamemakers rather than go in training and give away all their secrets.

"Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee they'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?" I tell them.

"I know a few basic snares," she mumbles unwillingly.

Good. "That may be significant in terms of food," I tell her.

I turn to Peeta and address his problems. "And Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Centre, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save knowing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" I ask them. Peeta and Katniss nod.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," I tell them. They both stare at me with wide eyes before they start protesting. I am not going to have any of it. If they want my help, I need them to know that it's either my way or death. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together; you will appear to be amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training," I say as I slam my fists down on the table in hopes that they get how serious I am.

Katniss stomps back to her room and slams the door shut. Peeta puts his head in his hands for a few minutes before he gets up and leaves as well.

I sit back and take a long drink from my flask. This meeting went alright. They both will do what I said and I have no doubts about that.

#~^#~^#~^#~^

At fifteen minutes to ten I hear the elevator door open and close. Effie walks in and makes herself a cup of tea before she takes a seat. I bid her a good morning before I take another big gulp of my drink.

"Good morning!" She chirps. "How was breakfast? Where are the kids?"

"In their room," I say. "I told them to stick together and they put up a fight but they agreed."

"That's good. We have to start on getting them sponsors, Haymitch. Cinna and Portia are pitching in to help as well."

"We'll need all the help we can get." I say and Effie nods.

"I was down at The Eye and I had many people come up and ask about the interviews," Effie says as she sips her tea. "Do you have a strategy for the interviews?"

"I don't really. Peeta seems charming and all but I need to get Cinna to lighten up Katniss. Maybe he can talk to her. She seemed to respond positively to him, right?" I ask and Effie nods at the idea.

"Well, I am going to walk them both down to the Training Centre. Then, I will come back and we can go to The Eye." Effie gets up and goes to knock Katniss and Peeta's doors.

I go to my room and dress myself in clothes that an Avox has set on the bed. I snatch off the note attached on the garment bag.

It reads: _Ms. Trinket told me to design you an outfit, Mr. Abernathy. Good luck – Stu. _I can't help but laugh at the note because the wavy lines indicate that Fruitloop's hands were trembling. Good. He's still scared of me.

I quickly shower and put on the grey sit without the jacket. I comb my hair and make my way to the bar to get a drink while I wait for Effie to return. I have to be presentable even though I despise wearing these monkey suits. Katniss and Peeta are keeping up with their end of the deal and I have to keep up my end now.

I turn around when I hear the elevator door opens. It's Cinna, Portia and Effie.

"I ran into them. They want to come with us," Effie says. "Let's go!"

We make it to The Eye and it's busy. Other mentors and district teams are busy talking to people. Effie, Cinna, Portia and I decide to split up. That way we will cover more ground. The entire process takes us a good chuck of hours. By lunch we are able to secure around twenty-five sponsors. Now, this may seem like a big number but it's not. Gifts will get expensive by the second once the games begin. Ideally, I want around a thousand sponsors to feel safe. However, a couple hundred will be fine. Any number of sponsors will be good at this point since District 12 isn't famous for getting many. You'd be surprised at how much these Capitol ninnies will spend on the games. I plan to take full advantage of that.

We eat lunch at The Eye with Chaff, Johanna and Finnick who were there for the entire morning securing sponsors. After lunch, we all start the rounds again. I talk up my tributes to every person I come across. I try to come off a courteous and charming as I can. It works but I am nowhere as good as Effie who talks the sponsors into committing. By the end of the day we're all tired, hungry and we just want to get back up and relax.

I get out of this monkey suit and into some comfortable clothes. I am talking with Effie about our plans for tomorrow when I hear the elevator door open and close.

As soon as Katniss and Peeta are in view we both start firing questions at them. I really want to know how their first day went. What skills they learned. What the other tributes were doing. Were they together at all times.

Over dinner we find out that Peeta took down the trainers in hand-to-hand combat. Katniss passed the edible plants section with flying colors. They both learned how to tie some knots and set up a trap that would leave their competitor dangling by the leg from a tree. Peeta raved about the camouflage station and how he painted his arm to disguise as leaves and vines. They both say they were together at all times. They talk about the Career tributes. The District 2 girl, Clove, is a 'knife fiend' as Katniss puts it. Peeta mentioned Cato slaughtering dummies with his sword. Peeta talks about District 1 boy, Marvel, throwing a spear from around 20 yards away. Katniss mentions Thresh hacking away at dummies with a machete and the District 1 girl, Glimmer, swinging a mace furiously. Effie asks them about the Gamemakers and if they were paying any attention to them. Did they over hear any of them talking? By the end of dinner, both the kids and I are tired so we decide to call it a night.

Over the next two days the routine is the same. Katniss and Peeta leave at ten for training. Effie comes back with Cinna and Portia, and we all go to The Eye and add sponsors to our list. At dinner time, Effie and I drill Katniss and Peeta on what new skills they picked up. We remind them both repeatedly to stay together at all times.

On the third day of training I reminded them both to showcase everything they got. Peeta would do his camouflage, weight lifting and hand-to-hand combat with a knife. Katniss would shoot some arrows and possibly throw a couple knives. They both told me they understood what I was telling them.

By the time we got to The Eye on the third day, the sponsors had bit more information about the tributes. Apparently, it was leaked that Katniss and Peeta are spending their time together. The sponsors and everyone else wanted to know what was going on with Katniss and Peeta. Why were they together at all times? Why did they hold hands at the Opening Ceremony? Were they a couple? Were they friends? Lovers? There was a riot when we entered The Eye. This time it was from the sponsors. Effie and I addressed them as mysteriously as possible. We didn't hint at anything. We just left them wanting more and that worked out perfectly. The Capitol ninnies were just taken by our tributes and they wired more money into the District 12 account than the previous two days combined. It was hectic for all four of us but we got tons of sponsors that day. All we needed were the scores from the Gamemakers and we were gold. Everything was going great until before dinner time when Katniss and Peeta were supposed to return from their private session with the Gamemakers.

At around 7 PM, Peeta came up first. He looked relaxed and a bit worried.

"Peeta, how did it go today?" Effie envelopes him in a hug as soon as he got off the elevator. "What did you do?"

"It went alright. They were drunk so they didn't pay as much attention as I would have liked," he mumbles and Effie hugs the boy even tighter. I am afraid she might cut off his air flow.

"I am sure you did wonderful," Portia says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him in to the dinner table.

I am about to speak up and ask Peeta more questions when the elevator door opens and I hear crying noises. I exchange a confused and worried glance with Effie before we both rush towards the hallway and see Katniss running and slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

"Katniss! What happened?" I shout at her through the door. I try to open it but she had locked it

"Katniss, are you alright?" Effie asks.

"Go away!" Katniss yells back.

Worried, I try again to get her to open the door. "Katniss! Open the door."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" She yells even louder.

Effie and I shrink away from the door. This is why I hate kids and never wanted any of my own. They throw tantrums and refuse help of any sort. I have never dealt with a screaming, crying teenage girl. How am I supposed to deal with this? What do I do?

I am about to knock again when Cinna interrupts me. "You should give her time. She'll come out when she feels ready."

We all leave her alone until dinner time when Effie goes and tells Katniss it's dinner time. She doesn't come out immediately but after a few minutes, Katniss makes her way to her seat. She looks despondent. Her face is all red and splotchy. We all tread carefully because we don't want to scare her away. We talk about the weather until I can't take it anymore. I need to know what Katniss did. Maybe I can go downstairs to The Eye and do some damage control. But, to do that I need to know what happened in that session.

"Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

"I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So, I threw some heavy objects until they told me I could go." Peeta reassures Katniss. Katniss relaxes little bit and loosens up.

"And you, sweetheart?" I ask. I am somewhat scared of what she might say. Maybe she killed a Gamemaker. Maybe she said something rebellious against the Capitol or President Snow.

Katniss squares her shoulders before she says, "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

Everyone immediately freezes and stares at her to see if she's joking. She's serious.

I have to bring a hand to my mouth and clench my teeth shut to stop myself from laughing out loud. I am the only one at the table who finds this funny. She's fiery. The Capitol will lover her in the Games. All games need a fiery tribute. Panem is going to love her.

"You what?" Effie gasps in horror. No doubt she's thinking what would happened if the sponsors found out.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just … I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" She says boldly.

"And what did they say?" Cinna asks cautiously.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," she replies.

"Without being dismissed?" Effie wonders.

Katniss raises her head defiantly before she says, "I dismissed myself."

I grab a roll and butter it. "Well, that's that," I say.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" Katniss panics. I shake my head at her. "Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage."

"What about my family?" she asks. "Will they punish them?"

I decide to calm her down. Really she has nothing to be worried about. The worse they can do is giving her a bad score and make her suffer in the arena. They already promised to make her life hell so I guess she doesn't have to worry about anything. "Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Centre for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort," I reassure her. "More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena."

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us any way," says Peeta.

"Very true," I nod my head in agreement.

The room relaxes completely and I decide to ask her another question I've been dying to ask. "What were their face like?"

"Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them." Katniss laughs. "One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch."

Everyone at the table can't control their laughter anymore and we all start laughing except for Effie who tries to suppress her smile before she laughs as well. "Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you are from District 12 is no excuse to ignore you." We all are a bit shocked. Sure, Effie is more understanding this year than previous years but she has never spoken out against the Capitol. I hope she doesn't make a habit of it because she might get herself killed. "I am sorry, but that's what I think."

"I'll get a very bad score." Katniss mumbles as she stares down at her food.

"Scores only matter if they're very good; no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," says, Portia.

"If hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get," says Peeta. "If that. Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple yards? One almost landed on my foot."

I want to tell him that physical size is very useful but I guess he will learn in the arena just how useful it can be. We continue to eat dinner and make our way into the sitting room for the scores.

All the Careers' scores range from eight-to-ten. Most tributes average at five. First surprise of the night comes when Rue pulls a seven and Thresh pulls a ten. Peeta gets an eight and that's a very good score. We can work with that. The second surprise of the night comes when Katniss pulls and eleven. I don't know whether to be happy or devastated. She will get a lot of sponsors but she'll be a target for the Career tributes. But, everyone decides to congratulate them both on their high scores.

After we send the kids to bed, Effie, Portia, Cinna and I celebrate the success of our tributes with a few drinks before we head to bed.

I get up in the morning, take a shower, dress and make my way down to the dinner table. Effie and Peeta are already up and they're talking in hushed tones. I get a coffee and take a seat.

"I want to be trained alone, Haymitch!" says Peeta. "I am not stupid. I know you want us to be a team in the arena as well. I can't do that. It won't do any of us any good."

I am surprised that it's Peeta objecting to the idea of teaming up. I expected Katniss to be the one asking me to train her alone. Not Peeta.

"What do want to do then, Peeta?" I ask him.

"I want to join the Careers." He states.

I almost choke on my coffee. "What? Are you crazy? They'll eat you alive." I sneer at him. I hate the Career district and the mentors. I am getting pissed off and tired and it's only the morning. I cannot afford any setbacks today. I need to train them for their interview with Cesar Flickerman. It's their last chance to help me get sponsors. Anything can happen in the arena and I cannot depend on them when they're in it.

"Can you make this deal with the career mentors? For me?" he asks.

I just continue to stare at him. I don't want to talk to the career mentors. "Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

"I have a plan," Peeta whispers. "I cannot tell you what it is. You will see it very soon. Can you just talk to the career mentors to tell the district 1, 2 and 4 kids to let me in once the games start? Just trust me; I know what I am doing."

I sigh and rub my eyes before replying, "Sure. Whatever."

I drink another cup of coffee before I drain my flask. I get up and decide to go down to the District 2 floor to talk to Enobaria and Brutus. They can tell the Cashmere and Gloss themselves.

When I get to the District 2 floor, the District 2 escort greets me and leads me into the sitting area where Enobaria and Gloss are wrestling with each other. Typical District 2 idiots.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" Brutus gets up and sits on the couch. "You got quite the tributes this year. That girl of yours. What was her name? Katy? Kate?"

"The boy isn't so bad either. Pete? Peter? You District 12 folks give your kids such weird name," Enobaria sneers.

"Katniss and Peeta," I tell him. "Listen, I am here to make a deal with you. Let's get this done and over with."

Enobaria and Brutus straighten up immediately.

"What type of deal?" Enobaria hisses.

"My boy wants to join the career alliance this year." I tell them both.

They both look at each other, considering the idea. I get ready for a straight out no but they have a different idea in mind.

"We'll make you a deal." Enobaria smiles sadistically. "Your boy can join our alliance only if you tell us what they both did to earn those scores. Especially your girl."

"Watch it, darling," I hiss at her. "You'll find out what they both did tomorrow. Be careful before you refuse my offer. My kids are very skilled. Shocked me as well. I am sure you'd want them on your side rather than against you. Think about this very carefully."

Enobaria narrows her eyes before she looks Brutus who is trying to intimidate me with his glare. After ten minutes of silence Brutus finally starts talking.

"Okay, your boy's in." says Brutus. "Why won't the girl join the alliance?"

"I have no clue. She won't tell me. We don't get along." I lie to them and they easily buy it. "Just make sure Gloss and Cashmere know this."

"Whatever," Enobaria huffs. "Make sure you don't pull any tricks or else we'll make sure your tributes die a horrible death," she threatens me before leaving the room.

"Wouldn't dream of that, darling." I chuckle and start to make my way up to the twelfth floor.

Peeta and Effie are still sitting at the table when I comeback.

"Where did you go?" Effie gets up and pokes at me with her nails.

"Ouch! Stop it!" I try to fend off her hand and look at Peeta as I take a seat. "I went to talk with Enobaria Brutus. You're in. You better have a good plan boy because you just signed yourself away by joining the Careers."

"I do have a plan. Just trust me please." He whispers. "What about the District 1 tributes? Did you tell their mentors?"

"Enobaria and Brutus will take care of that," I mumble back.

"Good! Now that this all is sorted out, we have a big, big, big day ahead of us today" Effie chirps.

We decide to go ahead and eat breakfast while we wait for Katniss to get up.

We're still talking when Katniss enters the room. Everything goes quiet. I wonder how Katniss will react once I tell her that Peeta didn't want to be trained with her. I hope she takes it well. I mean, she didn't want to be a team in first place.

When she's done eating, she looks up and asks, "So, what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?"

"That's right," I tell her.

"You don't have to wait for me to be done. I can eat and listen at the same time," she says.

Okay, now I just have to break the news to her.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. About our current approach," I tell her as I take a drink from my flask.

"What's that?" she asks confused.

"Peeta has asked to be coached separately," I shrug at her.

**Author's Note: **Well this was all. I hoped you liked it. These chapters are getting longer and longer. Also, I hope I get reviews from you all. I really love hearing your ideas. Please this story on alert for future chapter updates. I tried to eliminate as many errors I could but please excuse the ones I accidently overlooked. I will update as much as I can. Review and I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Take care, CB


End file.
